


The Spectral Realm: The Masked Man

by b0nes777



Series: The Spectral Realm [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bonding, Death, Fantasy, Fighting, Golden, Hunting, Magic, Magical, Monsters, Other, Other - Freeform, Otherworld, Reincarnation, Team Bonding, hero - Freeform, hunting monsters, other world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0nes777/pseuds/b0nes777
Summary: A clash in a world named the spectral realm combined itself with the world namedConfracta. Monsters from the spectral realm spilled in to Confracta via rapidly spawning and disappearing Spectral gateways, Terrorizing the citizens and lowering the populations wildly. This causes Hunters being created by the organization called the Monster Hunting League or the M.H.L. Hunters stop the constant monster attacks in the South, West, North and East cities. Young 18 year old Carson Yatagarasu found out soon later that the M.H.L. wasn't just a normal organization. It was all bent on an entity of pure calamity. with the help of his childhood bestfriend, a half human and half monster and a god, Carson/Crow will climb up the officials of the M.H.L. and eventually face the god they worship
Series: The Spectral Realm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550983
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

When the first worlds were made, Confracta and The Spectral Realm were the first to house sentient life. Monsters and magical beings claimed The Spectral Realm whilst normal humans inhabited Confracta. Two powerful beings were born and become the two rulers of The Spectral Realm. Spectria, A caring queen who gained the trust of all monsters and gave life to her injured warriors, and Luna, A powerful war general whose army could defeat any kingdom as well as gain the power to turn and island into pure rubble. 

The two beings met and soon fell deeply in love. Luna became a King and ruled with Spectira. Thanks to Lunas powerful army anyone who dared to face their kingdom fell and thanks to Spectria she always prevented the injured army from dying fully. On one fateful day an army commanded by a horrible ruler attacked the king and queens beloved kingdom. While Luna's army won the bloodbath of a fight, countless warriors and citizens died as a result. This drove Luna to a cynical and more brutal outlook on his world, his kingdom. He soon become more power hungry and hateful as time went on. eventually while on patrol, he found a cave housing ancient paintings and artifacts, one of which was a pyramid like statue with markings all over it and in the front was an eye perfectly carved into it. Luna was mesmerized by it although something about this cave made him start to sweat and shake wildly. He was a respected warrior and king yet a meaningless cave almost made him cower in fear. With a cautious hand he reached out for the statue. Whispers began to echo throughout the cave and throughout his head. The closer he got the louder the whispers became. He grabbed the pyramid but without noticing, his finger was pierced by the peak of the pyramid. Blood ran down the statue till it surrounded that perfectly carved eye.

The eye glowed with a crimson red. The pyramid whirred and shaked until sparks started shooting out of the cursed item. The last thing Luna remembers was the pyramid being consumed by a crimson ball of light then a massive explosion occurred. Soldiers of his heard the explosion and hurried only to find a half dead leader laying in a rubble of ancient rock, the pyramid nowhere in sight. Spectria healed him to safety but when Luna awoke, he wasn't Luna anymore. He didn't feel full, almost like something new was apart of him. He no longer felt love for his wife, No longer had empathy for his fallen soldiers, no longer had anything he cared about, nothing but his power. He only had one goal now, take full control of the spectral realm and if anyone got in his way he wouldn't hesitate on killing them. That's just what he did. Countless gods and monsters were brutally killed if they even showed a sign of disobedience towards his new ideals. Spectria, called upon another world to give her a warrior capable of striking down her lost love. The neighboring world, Confracta answered with a hero who could harness the power of light. He was given a sword made to strike down any kind of evil. The hero of light and Luna were at a stand still even at full power. No matter how many times the hero cut limbs off Luna always regenerated. The pyramid gave him increased power and regeneration so it was almost one sided as the hero got more and more exhausted. On opposite sides the hero harnessed the last of his power, praying that this last slash would end him. Luna on the other hand powered up to the fullest. They charged at each other and clashed. The clash that changed the fate of both The Spectral Realm and Confracta. From their clash a massive beam of light shot out and pierced the sky. The energy from the beam being so awfully powerful that it shredded a dimensional rift between the two worlds. Portals later named Spectral gateways frantically opened up and closed around the world, each portal spilling out monsters from The Spectral Realm that ravaged civilians and villages. Back in The Spectral Realm, Smoke from the clash had covered the entire battlefield. When the smoke cleared both Luna and The hero were nowhere to be found. The only thing left in their place was the hero's sword, which was pierced deep in a stone.

The story was named The Gateway Clash and was only passed on as legend overtime. Only being in folklore books and passed around as classic campfire stories. But legends say that Luna was never dead and would return with more power than ever. When he eventually awakes a new hero will rise again to finish off what the hero of light started.


	2. The M.H.L.

In a village near the edge of the west wall, people run rampant with tears in their eyes, occasionally tripping but then getting back up to run more. In the mists of innocents screaming in terror, a booming sound is heard getting closer and closer. The ground shakes as people begin to trample one another. A house is destroyed and the causer is shown. A 11ft figure covered head to toe in knight armor. A giant blade is its left hand while a circular shield hides his right. It's a monster named "Iron Clad". They're spirits of warriors that have fallen in battle and this specific Iron Clad has broken through the wall and intents to destroy every little thing in its sight. The beast takes a giant swing to the ground but misses hitting someone barley. A figure begins running, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a radio, then speaks into it.

"I have sights on him! He's 2 miles south of the wall!" The figure speaks. The figure reaches behind himself and pulls out a sword. He speaks into his radio again, "I'm beginning to attack!". he jumps off the building and drops to the Iron Clads waist level. The figure slashes, creating a deep cut into the monsters waist, Blue flames shoot out the beast, the monsters soul is pouring out the armor. The Iron Clads sights instantly focus on the young man. He has black hair, black eyes and a serious look painted on his face. His clothes consist of a grey undershirt, A white jacket with black stripes running from the collar to the bottoms, black jeans, and grey and white shoes. The Iron Clad swings his sword to the young man but he quickly moves under the monsters leg to dodge. The beast swings his shield, hitting the young man and sending him flying into a house. He takes a minute to recuperate and gets back up but quickly picks up his dropped sword and defends the Iron Clads sudden swing at the young man the swords clash but the Iron Clad keeps pushing down on the sword. The beasts blade causes a chip in the young mans sword, signaling that his blade won't last long in this situation.

"Scar where the fuck are you!?" he yells to himself. Suddenly a second figure jumps from a roof behind the struggling monster and warrior. The second figure manages to get to the Iron Clads head and with a might "YAH" he bashes the monsters helmet with his fists, denting it in the process. The figure drops down in front of the young warrior. He's also a young man. He has brown spiked hair, orange eyes and a cocky yet couragious look on his face. He's shirtless with scars running all over his body along with brown pants, orange boots, and orange cloth tied around his waist and forehead. The orange gauntlets he wears on both hands are smoking after a heavy hit to an enemy.

"Aww, Didja miss me?" The shirtless one exclaims

"Hardly. You just wanted all the spotlight, huh Scar?" The black haired one comments

"Psh. Don't have to call me out like that, Crow. You know I looked awesome!" Scar laughs 

"You'll look better once we finish this Iron Clad off." Crow says, pointing his sword to the monster who has finally shaken off Scars massive hit. Blue spark pop off of the monsters heavily dented helmet. In a rage it raises it sword to swing again. The two warriors look at each other and nod. Crow runs around the left side of the beast while Scar takes the right. Crow slices the ankle as he runs by whilst Scar bashes its kneecap. The Iron Clad falls down in pain although it uses its sword to keep itself up but that means it can no longer be completely offensive. The Iron Clad puts up his shield as a defensive last resort. Scar smirks as he jumps on the walls of a house and uses that to propel himself towards the shielded enemy.

"RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Scar yells as he unleashes a barrage of punches towards the shield, making it look like nothing but dented metal. In his final smash he punches a hole straight through the shield, virtually making the beast last resort useless. 

"Scar! Throw me!" Crow yells to Scar as he lands. Scar nods with a smirk on his face. Crow dashes to his friend as Scar does the same. Scar grabs Crow by the wrists, swings him around and sends him flying towards the Iron Clad. Crow swings around the neck of the beast making it so he is hanging behind the Iron Clad. Crow swings his sword with full force, completely decapitating the beast. Crow falls and his back hits the stone ground, hard. The beast neck begins to shoot blue flames as a wailing scream echoes throughout the village. The beast then cracks and shatters into thousands of pieces, which shatter more and more until it ends up to be microscopic. That is a process called Shattering, in which when a monster dies its molecular structure collapse and spreads out all over. It means an easy clean up but at the same time scientists are unable to see how monsters truly live. Residents who were watching from a safe distance begin cheering. Scar sighs with exhaustion as he walks over to Crow, who is still laying on the floor. Scar puts out his hand to help his friend up and Crow grabs on.

"Of course you get the final hit" Scar jokes as he pulls Crow up. 

"I got hurt most, I deserve this dammit." Crow says in an exhausted tone. Crow enrolled in the Monster Hunting League, or M.H.L. when he was 18 and has only been in it for a few months but he's part of their top ten hunters. This is because he's been training ever since he was 7. His mom died of disease at this age and that gave him the desire to help people. His father's death from a wendigo gave him the true ambition to work at the M.H.L. so no one had to deal with losing a family member from a monster like he did. Crow is calm and serious but whenever Scar is around he can't help but crack a few jokes with him. Scar is his childhood friend since 4 and has been ever since. Scar is higher than Crow on the top ten hunters but sometimes he's cocky attitude gets the best of him. That's why he likes having a capable and calm teammate like Crow with him. 

"Fine, fine! Next time is my time though" Scar challenges

"Whatever you say" Crow scoffs. Crow's phone suddenly buzzes. He looks at the phone and notices the text from one of the presidents of the M.H.L. specifically from the engineer, Cyrus.

"When you complete the mission come straight back to the M.H.L. and go to the meeting room. I need to talk to you both about a certain mission that'll be exclusive to only the top ten hunters" Crow said, reading the text out loud. 

"Well, we're done with the mission. Hey wait, why did you get the text and I didn't?" Scar asked

"Probably because you're irresponsible and would forget within 2 minutes" Crow jokes. He put two fingers in his mouth then whistled. Two horses came from a couple of house. One black with white legs and one brown with a black mane. The two warriors got on the backs and rode out to the M.H.L. base, located in the heart of the west wall.


	3. The Mission That Started it All

Confracta, a land of mistakes and severe scarcity. A land made up of countless cities and towns all blocked off by walls. The south and east cities being dirt poor some of the citizens not even having jobs or proper homes. North and wests are filled with people such as hunters, blacksmiths, scholars, politicians. The basic system of poor and rich. Crow always hated passing by it. It didn't help that the only real leaders of this nation was the M.H.L. and their too busy worrying about what beast would burst through those metal walls and wreak havoc, asking for our help. M.H.L. is working as fast as they possibly can so it isn't technically their fault. They work to help citizens make families and not lose their loved ones to an Ogre or Wendigo. Ben Nevermore, The doctor of the council is trying to find a cure to the sickness the south and east walls suffer from. While the people blame the M.H.L. for everything its truly the monsters to blame. We have the technology to build stronger weapons and foundations but the attacks are so frequent that all the payments from taxes and such are being used to fix what the beasts break. Of course the monsters has brought some advantages to our nation, such as the new study of auras and soul power and how it affects humans and monsters as well as humans being able to learn magic from witches and wizards. To avoid the protests or the egotistic rich shitheads Crow lives outside of the southwest wall, middle class, not as noisy but Crow enjoys the cabin he built with his family when the monsters would aim for cities. Of course the cabin is rotting and Crow is always busy with missions to even get a rest anymore. The only one that lives with him is his 14 year old brother Dan, who wants to follow in his brothers footsteps, but Crow could never force him to go on the roof and fix everything at his age. Besides the rotting walls they still have gas and heat. Winters are the worst though. Scar on the other hand lives with his sweet 78 year old grandma. He fights to protect her and Crow thinks that kind of resolve is what brought him to save him that dreaded Christmas night. 

The M.H.L. towered over them as they parked their horses. Scar gave his horse, named Johnny Cash, some extra petting on his soft mane then quickly rushed over to Crow who was already opening the gates. They checked in to the front desk and were told to go to the 4th floor, the meeting room of both Hunters and Council. The elevator up was mostly silent till Scar opened up for some conversation

"What do you think we're called for? This isn't usual mission callings" Scar started. He was fidgeting with his thumbs, obviously nervous

"Couldn't tell you." Crow shrugged. "But we're not the only ones being called" 

Scar eyebrows went up in surprise. "Why do you think that?" 

"Think about it man, Why would they tell us to come here instead of just telling us the mission over the phone?" Crow asked 

"Cause this is like a planned infiltration or something like that!" Scar gasped like a lightbulb went on in his head

"Maybe" Crow muttered

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to a new atmosphere and tension. The meeting room was just down the hall but they can already feel the weighted silence the room had. Crow pushed the giant brown double doors in and entered the room with Scar nervously behind him. They recognized everyone in the room instantly. In each seat was a hunter that was in the top 10 for the entrance. Crow came from a family of hunters and came in first while Scar was fourth. In the front of the room near a giant tv screen was the engineer, Cyrus also just called Cy. He was the man responsible for the K.N.I.G.H.T.S. A sort of military force usually used as the law enforcers now although rumors are spreading that he's making a mech to combat against the bigger monsters the hunters can't handle. 

"Ah.. Welcome you two. Please take a seat" Cy announces to the two nervous hunters. Crow and Scar nod and take the last two empty seats. Cyrus scans the room counting the individuals. He counts ten, adjusts his tie then begins. "So I know all your minds are boggling, wondering why I've asked you to come here." Some people shake their heads yes, others stay silent. "Well the council and I have growing concern about this substance." Cy puts down a syringe with remnants of black liquid stuck inside it. It sends chills down Crows spine and makes Scar sweat. "This has been named Substance#26773, codename: Darknia." Cy eyes down the syringe with an unfamiliar emotion. "It has the power to effect the cells in a human body, specifically the mitosis of cells. It causes the body and behavior to change into a dark and unstable beast. To put it simply, It turns humans into monsters. A few peoples eyes noticeably get filled with the most recognizable emotion Crow and Scar have seen, fear. Of course the two were also invaded with this awful feeling. A drug that turns you into a monster? How is that possible? What if that happened to us? The thoughts of the hunters echoed in their heads so loud it seemed like everyone could hear It. "I want you to investigate the few places that's been reported to have a masked figure in a cloak run about with some kind of posse. Don't be worried if the Darknia gets onto your skin, it needs to enter your bloodstream to have any effect." Cy sighed "Alright with that said I'll give you your locations. If you find the perp responsible then do not hesitate to attack." With that Cy gave the two their shared location, a warehouse that was abandoned many years ago but was a popular spot for drug deals and gang hideouts until police started patrolling around. Crow thought that and area with that much history with police wouldn't have anything suspicious lurking about but as they got onto the back of their horses and rode off into their destination they'd soon learn how wrong they were.


	4. Jinx the Jester of Pain

The two warriors stopped their horses about 50 meters from the gloomy and disheveled warehouse that stood near the side of a dirt path in which half of it was rotted. A dead oak tree even fell on the roof and put a hole in the ceiling, Crow could see the glimmer of the shattered window reflecting the moonlight. There were two big metal doors were rusted in the front. Scar gives his horse and confident smile while putting his finger to his lips. They walk slightly bent down trying to make sure they don't alert anyone if anyone was even inside at all. From the shattered window they don't see anything nor hear anything. No thugs moving cargo, No talking between workers, Absolutely nothing. Maybe some other schmucks in the meeting room got caught up in this mess. They made it up to the broken window and peaked through. Nothing but darkness, the only thing illuminating the warehouse being the vast moonlight shinning a pale blue through each window and the ceiling window. Scar looked at Crow.

"You creep through the front door, If something goes wrong, I'll see it. You're better at battling from far away unless.. Ya know, they have firearms" Scar whispered, He holds back his giggles from his last sentence. Crow exhaled out of his nose and calmly smiled and gave an OK sign. Crow turned and snuck around the corner of the building to the front door, He eyed back at Scar who gave a supportive smile and a thumbs up. Crow nodded and slowly turned the knob of the big front doors and carefully opened it, The metal scrapped against the stone ground of the warehouse with a loud scream. Crow cursed. If anyone was in there they'd hear it and attack. Crow closed his eyes tightly and with his free hand grabbed the hilt of his sword. He hesitated then swung the door open all the way preparing for guns to be on him but nothing occurred. Just a voided darkness sucking in everything the moon couldn't grab. Crow looked at Scar and gave a thumbs up, Scar nodded and made his way to the door. Crow started walking and looking around the seemingly endless warehouse, Noticing navy blue crates blending into the darkness, Lined up and stacked together along the walls. He rushes over, grabs one of the top crates, sets it down, and examines it. It looked recently placed, no sign of dust. There was two switches on the sides, most likely the opening device. Crow clicked the two switches and lifted. Smoke bursted out of the box and a small cold breeze blasted Crows face. It was refrigerated, whatever was in here was needed to be cooled. Crow peers inside as Scar speed walks into the warehouse and kneels down next to Crow. "Whatcha find?" Scar wondered 

"Lets find out" Crow said exanimating the contents. The crate houses tons of vials, lined up in a top down position. Crow grabbed one and held it up, The coldness glass attacked his hand and made him hesitate. The two heroes got sick to their stomach's when they saw the black and viscous liquid trapped in the glass. Suddenly Crow got the need to fiddle with the screw on cap keeping the liquid contained. He turned the cap and a thin mental spike protruded out of the cap, a small drop of the black liquid bubbled up. Crow's and Scar's throats grew tight and their stomach ached. Crow quickly turned the cap back and the spike returned. It wasn't a vial, it was a syringe

"Darknia!" The heroes said simultaneously.

"This is great! The dumbasses running this drug scandal left already! Mission complete!" Scar exclaimed. Crow smiled and nodded after taking a deep breath 

"Let's call the M.H.L." Crow said, turning around and walking back while grabbing his phone from his pocket. Just as he clicked the M.H.L.'s contact, his body froze and breath shortened. Scar's eyes widened and he turned back, cold sweat covered his forehead and his hands shook. Footsteps and a dragging sound echoed throughout the warehouse, they were coming from the black void covering half of the warehouse. Crow grabbed his hilt and Scar's gauntlets activated, extending from his wrists to the forearm. A foot come out from the darkness then soon an entire person. It was a female wearing a button up shirt with a brown coat over it with black jeans. Her left hand has a battle gauntlet, holding a silver rapier, blood dripping down the blade, the crimson liquid falling to the stone ground. In her right hand was a body. He was a male, wearing a fuzzy coat and passed out. Crow noticed something terrifying about the man, both his legs were stabbed through the kneecaps. Blood trailed back into the darkness from his bloodsoaked jeans. The woman's face was covered with a white masked with stitched up eyes and a mouth carved into it. Her voice echoed in her mask as she talked

"Well, well, well. Lets take a look at what we have here" The woman said. She threw the body aside, He recoiled in pain. "Some kids break in and fool around with our experiments. No, no, no, no that won't do at all! Looks like the children need to be taught that you don't put your nose in things that aren't your business!" She slashes her rapier, the blood coating the blade flew off and splashed on the ground. "And learning comes from punishment!" Scar ignored her 

"We're part of the M.H.L.! Don't you dare take another step!" Scar shouted. The fear in his eyes changed to a fiery determination. The girl didn't say anything more, she just gave a "tsk" then rushed towards Scar, fully prepared to skewer him. She thrusted her weapon at Scar but he moved away just barley. Scar tried to counter it with a powerful punch but the girl backed out of the way, almost as if she was weightless. "Damn it! She's quick!" Scar yelled as he charged at her. He swung wildly. The woman noticed his mistake. He was readable, it was obvious where he was punching. Crow and the woman both knew why. He was still scared of his woman but he didn't show it. Why? Is he trying to seem like she's not getting to him? No matter why if this kept up, Scar was gonna die. The girl thrusted again and just missed Scar, only cutting his cheek. She thrusted again but Scar caught it with his gauntlet and held on tight. With his free hand he threw a punch at the woman but she ducked to his waist and with her free hand jabbed him in the side. The sharp pain made him let go of the blade. As quickly as he jumped back and the woman did the same. 

"Nice move kid. Got anymore surprises?" The woman said. Her voice was deeper, hostile, radiated killing intent. 

"As a matter of fact." Scar said as he cocked the shotgun forearm like device on his wrists. From the holes in between each knuckle, orange diamond shaped crystals popped into the holes.  
"That idiot" Crow thought "His explosive diamonds are effective against monsters but in an enclosed area, especially one with precious materials needed in a mission, its a hazard for him and me." Crow made the move to warn him but his attention was caught off when he noticed a red glimmer reflected from the moonlight. The glimmer surrounded her right hand. It was just for a second but his flight or fight kicked in. "Scar! We need to-" Crow attempted to warn his teammate but it was a futile effort as the woman and him charged at each other. Scar threw a punch with the explosive diamond fist but missed due to the woman's reflexes but something different happened. Instead of the woman attacking with her rapier she swiped her right hand at Scar. Her hand didn't even touch Scar but he still backed up after crossing her. He panted, the breath taken out of him. 

"The hell was that? Did you get scared and mess up your muscle movements? Talk about chok-AGH!" Scar's cocky banter was cut short as his legs weakened and his fear strengthened. "Wh-what the... My body!" Scar chokes out as he collapses to the ground. "I can't....move." He says trying to curl his fingers but to no effect. The woman stared at Crow. He was certain that below the mask we're blood thirsty eyes 

"We can leave spunky orange for now. I want to see what calming grey has to offer~" The woman said slashing her blade around. 

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Crow asked in a panicked tone. His mind was bouncing back and forth wondering what she did to Scar. He isn't hurt but he can't lift a finger. Why? 

"I'll go with Jinx for a name. After all its only bad luck you ended up here right?" The woman apparently named Jinx responded. Before Crow could question how she ever knew about the search party, Jinx lunged at him. He was to caught up in thinking that he was caught off guard and didn't have enough time to take his blade out to counter. However after Jinx's attack Crow was unscathed. All expect his phone which was pierced by Jinx's rapier and swinging in the middle of the blade. "Can't have you calling for help" Jinx said slicing the phone into nothing but pieces. Almost instantaneously Jinx charged at Crow again. Crow had the time to pull out his sword this time though. Their blades collided, sparks flying everywhere. Crow smirked nervously trying to hide the pit in his stomach when looking at his damaged sword from the Iron Clad fight and Jinx giggled. They collided again and again, and again. Continuously they battled for the dominant position greatly, Crow keeping up with Jinx's moves but still on the defensive, Backing up each time the sparks fly. Suddenly Jinx jumps back, Giving Crow the time to breath. He eyes his sword, The cracks from the Iron Clad fight have gotten worse, it wasn't gonna handle much more hits. Crows eyes go from his sword to Jinx, He notices her right hand and that same red glimmering. Jinx charges again, Crow could see it in slow motion. Jinx swipes at him but as a counter he swings his sword around him, The dust in the warehouse and in his swinging he cut Jinx's glove. She recoils and backs away as quick as she lunged. She holds up her right hand, unscathed but Crow notices the crimson thread tied around her glove, it glimmers in the moonlight. "I'm surprised you were able to stop my stiches attack. It has tiny barbs that paralyzes your muscles for 4 minutes when pierced. Sadly now their cut short and useless. Now spunky is also free of it." Scar sits up and looks at his hand. He can move freely again. He points his fist to Crow and Jinx, who are now eyeing him. 

"Crow, move!!" Scar Yells, his gauntlet clicks and the orange crystals shoot out at the two fighters. The diamonds hit the wall and a giant burst of light broke out afterwards the impact of the explosion. The two fighters tried to jump out of the way but still got caught into the impact. Crow rolled on the ground crashing into one of the crates. Smoke from the explosion covered Jinx's locations. Crow's leg was busted up in the explosion but he didn't feel pain due to the adrenaline pumping through him. He couldn't feel pain. If he recoiled even once Jinx would have an opening. Crow slowly propped himself on the crates to get up. Scar was running at him but he couldn't hear his voice. Ringing filled his ears. The smoke cleared and Crow could hear again. "I'm so sorry I didn't know what I was thinking I know the precision my gauntlets were bad but I was desperate" Scar frantically apologized almost tearing up. Crow gave him a weak smile 

"Its alright big man. You did great, Look." Crow said nudging his head to Jinx who was brutally injured. Blood soaked his burnt jacket as she struggled to stand up. Her masked was heavily cracked and part of his broke off. Nothing to see of her face although. She was holding a vial of Darknia and the injured man from before. Crow suspected he died of blood loss but he was squirming in pain. 

"Son of a bitch!" Jinx screamed as blood spurted out of her wounds, "I need to get out of here. I expected to kill them before spunky got up." Jinx twisted the cap making the spike protrude. She jammed the vial into the mans neck, He screamed in pain while swinging at Jinx but to no effect. She giggled as the black liquid drained into his bloodstream. She threw the man and vial. Just as quickly as before, she got up and limped to the front doors.

"Get back here!!!" Scar yelled and started to run to Jinx but Crow grabbed his shoulder tight and pointed at the man. Something wasn't right. The man was having a spasm. His limps shook as he rolled around in pain. Black liquid flooded from his mouth like a hose. Some of the black liquid covered his face like it was alive. His leg wounds leaked the dark ooze and covered his legs, soon his whole body was covered in head to toe with the black liquid. It dried solid, Almost like armor. He stood up. Small horns bursted out of his head and his mouth opened and gapped. His entire mouth over took his face, jagged teeth allied the up and down and even jammed into his gums. He roared with such power that it shook the warehouse. Scar grabbed Crows hand which was subconsciously squeezing his shoulder even tighter, Scar's hand squeezed back in fear. They shook as the man noticed the warriors. No. He wasn't a man anymore. He was now a monster.


	5. Darknia's Effects Revealed

Crow's legs kicked into action as he ran over to grab his sword. His fingers curved over the hilt just as the voided monster noticed his scent. It bellowed another vicious roar as a warning but it didn't stop the warrior. For some reason that dark pit and shaking fear was gone. Maybe it was due to him being more used to monsters instead of humans but a flare went off in him despite his leg injury. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he swung forward, the beast putting his arms up as protection. The blade hit the forearms of the monster, sinking in barley deep enough for the average man to bleed. The surprisingly firm composition of the monster caught Crow off guard. He managed to struggle the blade out and get back to a safe distance. The creature roared once more as the cuts seemingly were being spun together via black like webbing soon combining and healing the damage. 

"Are you crazy? That's a civilian!" Scar coughed out, leaning on one of the many crates. Suddenly a dark purple aura arose around the monster as its left arm started to shift and change. The forearm to the fingers sharpened and smoothed out, almost like a sword. 

"Not anymore." Crow huffs arming for the beasts attack. It charged with seemingly no warning, Crow slashed forward and clashed with the monsters new found weapon. The monsters rushed to a vantage point of Crows side and thrusted its arm to the warriors hip, Crow jumped backwards luckily only having his jacked scathed although while stepping back he lost his footing and fell backwards hitting the ground with a loud slam echoing in the warehouse, giving the Monster a clear opening. It jumped on top of the stunned warrior and stabbed at him. Crows only thought was to protect himself, somehow, someway. He instinctively turned is blade horizontally in front of him as a shield taking the blow of the seemingly hard as steel limb blade. The clashed struggle caused sparks of Crows blades weakened steel. With another roar and thrust from the beast the black blade cracked and pierced, like a nail through drywall, Crows sword almost completely. The monster drilled in shallow but quickly got to an elbow depth, the tip of its blade mere millimeters from piercing Crows skull indefinitely. With erratic struggling and movements the monster completely broke off a large chunk of Crows sword while freeing itself. Shards and chunks of steel spread all over the hard stone, clangs echoing throughout the area. With an inhuman screech the Darknia monster reeled back its bladed arm. "I got to get away. I NEED to get away if I don't I'll be skewered!" Crow thought to himself, practically screaming the phrases in his head over and over. Crow began to close his eyes as a way of giving up as if that flare died down but before the blackness of his eyelids covered his sight he noticed an orange flare. No. An orange explosion. Crows eyes shot open noticing Scars gauntlets smashed into the monsters skull quickly followed by a small explosion. The violent blast shot the beast straight into a wall with a massive echoing clang. shattered teeth that was shot out of the monsters many rows scattered the blast zone. In front of the monster was Scar standing tiredly. He wheezed trying to catch at least some kind of breath, the fist he used to punch with was smoking from the now empty diamond holes. The monsters trembled slightly trying to stand up clearly not dead. Half of its head smoldering from the head on blast 

"Can't catch a fuckin break huh?" Scar swore to himself, Cocking in another row of diamonds in his knuckles. The monster let out a weak growl while the injury proceeded to heal itself. That's when Crow got the idea. He looked behind and noticed the hole in the wall caused from the last explosion in the fight with Jinx. 

"Scar follow my lead!" Crow yelled out, struggling to get up. Pushing his body he and Scar rushed over to the hole, spilling moonlight into the now disheveled warehouse. The Darknia monster stood up, now fully healed. The same purple aura surrounded the creatures body now shifting its other arm into a blade. With another inhuman roar it rushed to the two. "Scar, Give me ALL your diamonds even the ones loaded in your gauntlets." Crow commanded, leaning on the walls near the broken in hole. Scar gave him a bewildered look but nodded understandingly. He unhooked the 2 pouches off of his uniform belt along with unloading the diamonds from his gauntlets, entrusting it all to Crow. "On my mark, Run out of the hole." Crow warns unbuttoning the pouches. The monster roared and rushed to the two injured warriors getting closer and closer. Finally the beast got close enough to take action. Crow tossed the unloaded diamonds then after poured out the diamonds that were inside the pouch around the beast. The Darknia monster quickly reacted and attacked the diamonds coming at him, starting the chain reaction. "NOW!" Crow yelled shoving Scar and jumping out of the hole as a massive flash of light filled the entire warehouse, followed by the explosion. The vibrations shook the ground around them as the unbroken windows shattered, some of the metal walls fell apart and part of the roof collapsed. Smoke aroused from the hole in the ceiling, Crow looked back seeing the shattered remains of the monsters in the smoke. "Figured heavy attacks would work better" Crow sighed. Scar rolled over on the ground to face the sky.

"Good thinking bro" Scar huffed out. "We didn't die so I'd give our performance an A+!" Crow gave an exhausted chuckle at Scars rating. Although the two laughed at their victory they could feel their consciousness fading. As they slowly blacked out, they could hear the sirens of ambulances and police cruisers.

Meanwhile in a small town with which the Ambulances and Police were sent, a man walks down an alleyway, rain pitter pattering along the stone path and flooding down the stairs of the cheap apartments side by side of him. His trench coat soaked and his eyes focused on the billowing smoke coming from the warehouse not far from the town. He knew what caused it. He was excited by it all. Green lighting surrounded his body and reacted with the rain and water at his feet. It rose up to his face, bringing light to his golden happy theater mask, rainwater running down it as red glints peered through the eye slits. He chuckled and began to speak. "There's no doubt in my mind." He spoke calmly his voice resembling a stereotypical businessman of sorts. "He's the one."


End file.
